notsoepffandomcom-20200214-history
Gary
Gary is a recurring protagonist in Not So EPF. He is an inventor for the Elite Penguin Force. In , Paper Chill, Mission to Destroy COPPA, and The Mega Snowball Fight, a Gary GIF randomly appears, usually when Chill gets "Gary Fever". History (Not So) Elite Penguin Force In (Not So) Elite Penguin Force, The Party comes to Gary to try and stop the randomness. He decides to summon the Dot Clones, but the plan fails. Later, they decide to visit Gary again, but he freaks out about Herbert so they change their mind at the last minute. Puffle Launcher Lawn Chair In , the Gary GIF appears randomly when Chill gets "Gary Fever". The Gary GIF reappears multiple times throughout the story when Gary calls Chill. Gary calls Chill on his Spy Phone while they are fighting Klutzy. Somehow, him yelling "BOOM!!!!!" over the phone causes Klutzy's cannons to explode. Later, Gary calls Chill again while they are fighting the Test Bots, telling him that he will send Jet Pack Guy to help defeat the Jet-Bot. Gary calls Chill again while they are fighting Protobot, sending the Elite Puffles to help. Paper Chill In Paper Chill, Gary calls Chill (causing the Gary GIF to appear) to verify that Kooper's "I-Can't-Walk-For-Very-Long-Or-I-Will-Stop-Walking-Syndrome" does exist. Later, he complains that everyone is stealing his line when Goombario says "Magic. :)". Chill gets "Gary Fever" again during the battle with the Crystal King, defeating him easily. Mission to Destroy COPPA In Mission to Destroy COPPA, Chill gets "Gary Fever" again during a Kart race. The Mega Snowball Fight In The Mega Snowball Fight, Gary is watching the Pester Fest 2011, but his glasses get shattered by Fred's screaming. He is one of the few attendants who make it out when the Glitz Pit explodes. A (Not So) Merry Christmas In A (Not So) Merry Christmas, Mario gets slivers after drinking a barrel of lemonade, and starts turning wooden, so The Party goes to see Gary to figure out what's happening. He tells them only one person gets it every 9001 years, and tells them where the cure is. Later, The Party sabotages Coins for Change by breaking the pipes underground and getting the coins that fall out. They return to the EPF Command Room, where Gary strangely congratulates them on doing what he had not been able to do for so many years. He tells them he has been trying to sabotage Coins for Change to buy some new high-tech gear to save the PSA, because he knew about Herbert's popcorn bomb plot since 2007. Billybob shows up and carries him away for being a traitor, but he smacks Billybob with a hammer, causing him to forget. Later, he is being held at the Police Base, but his cage breaks when Club Penguin floods, allowing him to escape. Later he panics when the Everyday Phoning Facility is destroyed and all of the EPF's files are stolen by Snowboardin'. However, he rebuilds it with electrical tape and super glue. Later, NBF accidentally destroys the Ski Village, so Gary repairs it with his time machine. Later, Gary is watching the Pester Fest 2012, but escapes when the Annoying Meters start steaming. A (Not So) Grand Return In A (Not So) Grand Return, Gary shows up after the Fourth Wall and Glue Guy make a mess of the Plaza and fixes it with the giant Gary GIF, but it accidentally destroys the Puffle Hotel. He reappears with Jet Pack Guy after a huge Kart race, and tells the participants that they are under arrest for making a huge mess. However, most of them escape, so they only arrest Pera and Slender. Later, he meets Herbert and his minions in the Ski Village after they have captured The Party, and arrests them all. However, CP updates, cleaning up the mess, so he lets them out, except for Herbert and his minions. Gallery File:26.gif|The Gary GIF Category:Protagonists Category:Not So EPF-B Characters